Mr. James Chang-Sun Williams
Mr. James Chang-Sun Williams is a character in Horror Around the World: segment Mind Games Created and Played by: ''Timeless'' NAME: James Chang-Sun Williams AGE: 29 GENDER: Male OCCUPATION: English Teacher/Coach ORIENTATION: Homosexual (but thinks he’s Heterosexual) RACE: Korean/African American LOOKS: James Chang-Sun Williams can be described as pure man candy. He has that charming smile, those beautiful, white teeth, and those bulging muscles and sex appeal that he’s just too handsome to look at. You expect a man like him to be spoiled, and he was, at least by everyone but his father. James has short dark hair, that sometimes appeared spiky. He’s 6’0 feet tall, weighs 208 pounds, and has a dark tanned complexion. He always keeps himself looking good and sharp, which just screams playa. ACTOR: Will Demps PERSONALITY: James Chang-Sun Williams is a charmer. He’s a loyal man, with an open mind and good enthusiasm. He’s mostly a laid back guy, who tries to have an even-temper, and not let a lot of things stress him out. He’s easygoing attitude, a boyish charm makes him appealing and approachable, despite his intimidating size. He’s always been a social man, enjoying the company of others. James was a player back in his high school years, he figured it’d be best. Since most of girls on base eventually moved away, he wouldn’t have been able to keep a relationship anyway, a not any that he loved or cared for more than a friend. James’s father was very strict on him and his younger sister, Maya Ae-Cha. Their father did not approve of James’s constant affairs with girls. He wanted James and Maya to focus on their education, he especially want his son, to succeed to be the best and take after him. Girls would only be a distraction. James avoided his father the best that he could, he was a lot closer with his mother, who pleaded with him to find that one girl and hold on to her tight, forever. James promised he would, as Maya teased him for being such a mama’s boy. James loved joking with his sister and was very protective of them both. James can be very protective of the things he cares for; he did everything passionately and with such determination. He’s surprisingly patient, understanding for guy, and influential. His student’s like him, especially his female students who were too eager to join his class. His male students find him cool, sense he remembers all to well what’s it’s like to be a teenager, a teenage boy, and sometimes lets them get away with things. He doesn’t like to punish his students, but that doesn’t make him a pushover either. He’s very serious when it is time to be serious, but for the most part he can seem more like a friend or peer than a teacher. He sometimes jokes about his students behaviors, he knows some of them cheat, that some of them are sneaky and conniving, he was the same way as a kid, he just says they better not let him catch them if they are going to do so. LIKES: James always had a love for football. He played it often usually just with his friends he’d make on the base. Sometime when he visited the city, he was able to see an football game in person. It was the greatest thing in his young life, at the time. He nearly begged his heart out for his parents to allow him meet the players. He still goes to football games and enjoys the sport. He likes being a teacher for the most part, he’s a big fan of modern technology, cars, and dogs. He likes companionship. He’s the type of person who rarely wants or needs to be alone for a long period of time. He also likes western (American cowboy) films, he says it’s one of the few traits he got from his father, mainly since his father watch nothing but his old western films. James also has a love for soul music, and message songs, it was a trait he picked up from his mother who both played and sing them often. DISLIKES: James always hated losing his temper, and getting upset. He hated when things unsettled his peace of mind, and focus. He hates when he has to hurt someone or punish a student. He also hated being a teacher for a short while, and letting his chance to be a football player pass him by. He hated people who abused animals, or any kind of abuser. He hated people who took someone else’s credit, and even more people who deny themselves the things they want cause of fear. James was never a fan of the blues. He found it boring, and sometimes depressing. James did not like to get depressed or upset. He tried not to let things get to him, and just enjoy life for what it was. He hates school in as well, and his father strict ways when growing up. He dislikes people who judge things before they see or try it, it is quite annoying, and he also hates nitpickiness, which he finds to be even more annoying. He can’t stand being around obnoxious people either. He hates having a mess, unless it’s his mess. He makes sure his student keeps his classroom clean and neat. When people mistaken him for a foreigner and thinks he can’t speak Korean, though he’s understanding and tries not to get too upset about, though it can be ever so annoying. STRENGTHS: He’s muscular, well built, athletic, charming, smart, and even-tempered. He’s self-controlled at the most part, and patient, understanding, and sympathetic towards others. He’s also protective, and does things with much determination and passion, or at least the things he loves. He can be quite lazy doing anything else he doesn’t like. WEAKNESSES: He’s probably too concerned and overprotective of others. He can be critical and accusing, which he is often to his students, but not is so much of a harsh or mean way. James doesn’t always think about the pros and cons of things. He’s still the type of guy to go headfirst into something, and think about the long time affect later. FEARS: He fears of losing or having something bad happen to his mother and sister, and for Na-Young to forever deny herself what she deserves in her marriage. RELATIONSHIPS: He’s currently single. His mother keeps asking when is he going to get married and give her some grandchildren, and his sister still jokes that he’s nothing but a player and always will be. James doesn’t have much contact with his father. He feels a sense of protectiveness for Na-Young, it is not one of lust, but that of a brother and sister. She more so reminds him of his caring mother, and that is why he is so fond of her. FAMILY: Mother (Hyo-Soon Williams), Father (James Allen Williams), Sister (Maya Ae-Cha Williams-King), and Brother-in-law (Henry C. King). BIO: James Chang-Sun Williams was born and raised in a U.S. Military base to James Allen and Hyo-soon Williams. He was an army brat at heart, but had a love for football, which he often played with the other boys on base. James’s father was a strict, dark, and hard man, compared to James’s mother who was small, pale, and sweet. OTHER: He’s a gay, which also explains his lack of lust for women, but he doesn’t know it, yet. He figures he just hasn’t met that one girl who thrills him. He pushes off any interest in guys as simple curiosity of a normal man. Trivia He was born and raised in South Korea on a US. Military Base before moving to Japan. He can speak both Korean and English growing up, and learned Japanese in college, so he could be a teacher there. He is a citizen of both South Korea and the United States.